


holding to the ground (as the ground keeps shifting)

by Anonymous



Series: mcyt <3 [13]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Earthquakes, For a Friend, Love Confessions, M/M, Paradise Found, Shippy Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "skeppy, i'm right here," bad mumbles, reaching for his hand. "i'll always be here. i'm not leaving, i promise. i'll always be by your side."
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: mcyt <3 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998544
Comments: 19
Kudos: 141
Collections: Anonymous





	holding to the ground (as the ground keeps shifting)

**Author's Note:**

> title:  
> holding to the ground from falsettos
> 
> for: brooke<3

the ground rumbles, once, then twice.

bad immediately grabs onto the nearest object, a table fixed to the ground. the rumbling quickly stops, but bad's grip on the table tightens anyway.

"skeppy?"

bad strains, listening for any noise.

... nothing.

"skeppy?"

all bad can hear is his own voice echoing through the rooms of the house.

"skeppy?!"

another rumbling, and suddenly --

darkness.

_oh god._

_bad._

_bad!_

_oh god, oh fuck, no, please-- no, no, no, no, this has to be a joke_

_fuck, please, oh my god, i---_

_oh thank god, you're alive. that was horrible. that was--_

_oh my god... bad..._

_please wake up. please be okay._

_shit, i should -- call the ambulance, right? shouldn't i? i don't know, i don't know what to do--_

_brrrrrrrng_

_hi, i'm, um ---_

_yes. yes i- okay. yes i'm at [REDACTED ADDRESS]. please._

_please hurry. okay. th... thanks._

_okay, bad._

_they'll be here soon, you'll be okay, you have to be okay. what am i going to do if you're not okay?_

_i should've been there. i should've -- been able to save you. why can't i save the people that i love? i-_

_i love you._

_i mean, like, you're my best buddy, right? we're best friends. i care a lot about you, bad. come on. you can't-- you can't.... i can't deal with this right now._

_... you'll be okay. you'll survive and i can save you and i can-- and we can be together, and i can, maybe, tell you how i feel, because--_

_dammit._

_i... i guess i'm saying, that i have... feelings._

_for you._

_i just---_

\--and okay, maybe i do love you,

but that's not really a big deal, right?"

the voice fades in and out, as bad slowly gains consciousness. eyes still closed, he starts to be more conscious of the fact that he's on the ground, feeling the cold porcelain against his back.

he can feel someone grasping his shirt, though he's not really sure what's --

"come on, bad," the voice whimpers. "please..." the voice cracks, then there's a large sob. "i can't lose you, i can't, i can't, please--"

bad opens his eyes, blinking as his eyes adjust to the lights.

immediately, he takes notice of the fact that he's on the kitchen floor. glancing down, he looks down at his shirt, noticing a familiar dark-haired figure sobbing into his shirt. (his stomach is soaked with tears and bad has a sneaking suspicion that it's because of --)

"skeppy," bad mumbles under his breath.

skeppy's devolved into sobs and tears, evidently not hearing him.

"skeppy," bad repeats, louder this time.

the sobs stop.

skeppy looks up just as bad is shifting to sit back up. bad gives him a weak grin in response to skeppy's wide eyes and stained cheeks.

skeppy launches himself head first into bad's chest, sobs continuing.

"hey," bad whispers. "you alright, skeppy?"

skeppy shakes his head.

"skeppy?" bad pauses. "talk to me, 'geppy. i'm here. i'm not leaving. no matter what happens, 'geppy."

skeppy takes in a deep breath.

"i-i was so scared, i just, i thought, i thought maybe," he babbles, voice cracking. "i thought maybe that you were gone, that i'd lost you, that i'd never see you again, that i'd never get to make you laugh again, that you'd never-"

skeppy lets out a choked sob, bad's heart breaking more and more with each whimper.

"skeppy, i'm right here," bad mumbles, reaching for his hand. "i'll always be here. i'm not leaving, i promise. i'll always be by your side."

bad can hear nearing ambulance noises and grins softly.

"see, i'll be okay. i'll be okay, skeppy, i promise you."

skeppy sobs more.

all bad can do is grasp onto skeppy's hand tighter and press a small kiss on his forehead.

-

when bad's carried into the ambulance, skeppy begs to come along, refusing to let go of bad's hand.

bad refuses to let go too.

-

"oh my god, you picked up, finally."

a sniff. "what is it, vurb?"

"... are you alright? i heard there was an earthquake in the area..."

"me?" a little laugh. "sure. bad? ... not so much."

"are you in an ambulance, skeppy?"

"yeah, i'm going with bad. there's no way i'm staying behind."

"... you two alright?"

skeppy looks over at bad. his eyes are closed, the medical responders doing test after test to make sure that there's nothing fatal. bad's still gripping skeppy's hand, comforting him despite the fact that he's the one who got hurt.

"i'm sure we will be," skeppy says softly. "i'm sure we will be."

**Author's Note:**

> there's something there, in the darkness...  
> want to talk to me? twitter: @blueboyhalo


End file.
